Whatever You Like
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: At the end of their little 'muggle' vacation, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrive at the train station, only Hermione has someone waiting there to pick her up. Post DH.


A/n- After a long break from fanfiction, I'm starting to find time to write again. Yay! Weird side note, this fic was inspired by T.I's song of the same title. HP and Rap music… interesting XD

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Summary: Takes place a couple (5) years after Deathly Hallows and assumes that the rift between the Trio and Malfoy mend somewhat. Disregards the Epilogue (who wouldn't?).

* * *

**Whatever You Like**

* * *

Outside the train window, tall trees and rolling grasslands passed in a constant, watercolor blur.

It had been an uncomfortably long time since Hermione had even rode in a muggle train, and she was surprised by how different the Hogwarts' Express was from normal modes of transportation. While the Express sported fluffy seats and natural wood embellishments, this muggle train was a patchwork world of synthetic fabrics and metals. Yet somehow, it was comforting to immerse oneself in the once, long-ago familiar….

"Oiy, Hermione."

The girl looked up, startled out of her musings by the redhead across from her. She smiled at Ron's look of discomfort. "We're almost there, don't panic."

Ron breathed deeply, "I'm not _panicking_; I just don't like this _thing_. I still don't understand why we couldn't just apparate, it's so much easier."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort.

"Oh don't listen to him," Ginny snipped from the other corner of the compartment, wrapped up in Harry's coat; the boy in question was napping on the seat next to the Weasley boy. "He's just not open to new things. Besides, this is the perfect muggle ending to the perfect muggle vacation. No strenuous magic, we agreed to it!" She poked a finger at her brother.

Ron snorted, but Hermione smiled. She would take the snippy remarks if it meant that the end to their outing in Wells went at smoothly as everything else had.

Hermione had never had a vacation go so seamlessly as this one.

After so much work reconstructing their lives subsequent to Voldemort's end, they had desperately needed a holiday, just the four of them. They had taken a trip south to the sprawling countryside to just relax. To just breath.

But, all good things must come to an end, Hermione supposed. So they were traveling into Wiltshire, the end to their little trek and the re-consummation of their busy lives.

Hermione shifted in her seat excitedly. She'd never admit to it, but God she was excited to be going home.

Three weeks… three weeks was too long to go without.

"You're grinning like an idiot."

She glared at Ron, "I'm terribly sorry if I should show any outward signs of happiness, _do_ forgive me."

He pouted.

At the expression, Hermione's heart softened. She tried to tread lightly with Ron, but sometimes his idiocy would completely throw her.

He always did that; throw her.

He had confessed two years ago his feelings for her, in a very awkward, Ron-ish manor.

At the time, it had been a very convincing offer. Why not fall in love with your- available- constant male companion? They knew everything about one another; there would be no tension in the union, no surprises. She would live a comfortable life with a loving family.

But when she looked at Ron, Hermione felt an empty feeling eating away at her insides.

Ron was the safe choice. He was the one she could grow to love like a brother, but she did not see a lover in him. It would be a relationship void of passion, and she would have never forgiven herself.

She turned him down and their relationship had become somewhat uncomfortable since then, as she knew it would have, and for the better part of nine months they had barely spoken, each busy with their new positions at opposite ends of the Ministry.

Ginny and Harry were the only real connections they had with each other, but through the two, they had eventually reconnected. It was bittersweet, for Hermione. It was as if she had to learn to be his friend again, and the wounds she had caused him were plainly visible… it was hard for her to be okay with that.

He would find someone.

Slowly, very slowly, he seemed to be coming to the realization that he couldn't have her. Ginny had hinted he was seeing a pretty Witch at work, which suited Hermione fine. She was happy for him. If only he could reciprocate the feeling.

Inwardly, she snorted.

That would never happen.

Hermione glanced out the window, noticing that the surroundings were becoming even more familiar. She balled her hands into fists to keep from jumping for joy.

"Harry… hey, Harry…" Ginny's soft voice roused the boy. "We're almost at the station."

"Mmm? Oh."

Ginny turned to Hermione once more, "Are you sure you've got a way to get back? We can always take you, you know."

The three of them, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were headed for one of Molly's nieces; their mother had asked them to visit the expectant mother. From there they were spending the weekend and would take the Floo network home. Hermione wouldn't be joining them.

"Oh no, I've made plans."

A light in Ginny's eyes twinkled. "Really, now."

Hermione grinned, a faint blush creeping up her neck. "Gin…," she said warningly.

Ron's frown deepened and he was about to open his mouth to speak, but-

Beneath them, the train began to slow, gears grinding against themselves. A shutter wracked the cars, jolting Harry wide awake. "Merlin that was the most uncomfortable position I've ever slept in." Ginny giggled.

As the train came to a halt, the group got to their feet, Hermione stretching her arms and reaching up to grab her bags. The door to the compartment slid open as people streamed pass their compartment, down the car's corridor, and to the exit.

The station around them pulsated with people, the foursome bourn on by the throng of bodies to the turnstiles. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny made it through easily, but Ron had a difficult time pushing his ticket through the slot.

"Ron! Just walk through!" Ginny was snipping.

Hermione turned away from them to look out through the archway streaming with sun. Just a few feet and they would be on the sidewalk. She could feel Harry at her side.

"Do you think he'll be here?"

Hermione reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "Why wouldn't he be?" She felt the rush of air from the outbound train hit her, ruffling her skirt. She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eyes; he was watching her, skeptically. "He'll be here… I just hope Ron doesn't-"

"I don't what?"

The two turned to see the Weasley siblings coming up to them.

Harry grinned, "Get anymore stuck back there than you already were."

A flutter of relief swelled in Hermione's breast. Harry winked when Ron wasn't looking, taking Ginny's hand.

They rolled their luggage out into the noontime sun, the light so very bright against the hoods and windshields of Muggle cars parked along the street. Hermione reached up to shield her gaze, wishing that she hadn't packed her sunglasses so deeply within her suitcase.

She was just about the look up and down the rows of people milling about when Ron gave an unmistaken cry of outrage. Hermione didn't have to search… Ron had found him.

"What is **_that_**_ bastard_ doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, following Ron's outstretched pointer finger.

"Oh my God," she half laughed, half gasped.

Malfoy leant against one of the Muggle cars parked along the pick-up zone, a very expensive looking car, arms folded neatly over his chest, a smirk perking his lips. The group slowly made their way over.

Hermione broke away, walking faster to meet him, and he dropped his arms in order to wrap her in a tight embrace, placing a fleeting kiss upon her forehead.

"How was your little… trip?"

Hermione just beamed at him.

He turned his attention to the others in turn. "Potter. Mini-Weasel..." he paused for a moment, regarding Ron's slack jawed appearance, " Weasley."

"What are- what. What are you- you-" The redhead was visibly furious, but unable to articulate anything.

"Ron… it's fine. Draco was picking me up, that's why I'm not…" she trailed off at the look in his eyes. "Oh Ron…" Her tone was disapproving.

"Can you believe this?" He gasped at Harry, who was looking uncomfortable.

"Er- sure. We knew she wasn't coming with us." Harry smiled a thin smile at Malfoy. "Glad to see you're… well, Malfoy." Draco nodded, smiling a little at Ginny, who was beaming at him.

All of this was Ginny. Everything. Hermione didn't know when she had surrendered her love life to Ginny Weasley, but there it was. Not only was the girl responsible for the trio keeping in touch, be she had even brought Malfoy into the equation.

About a month and a half after her terrible spat with Ron, Ginny- who was the liaison between the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts- had invited her to a luncheon with her new contact at the Bank. She had insisted that the man she would be dining with had had an eye on Hermione for a long while; even if didn't know it yet.

And he was gorgeous.

For some unknown reason, Ginny had a kind of knack for pairing people up, even if the people themselves had no idea.

Well, Hermione supposed, the rest was history, wasn't it? She and Malfoy had gotten to talking after Ginny had 'received an urgent call' from the Ministry. What was so pressing, Hermione never knew; she was convinced that the call had been rigged. Even now, she didn't know how Ginny had been so confident in leaving her with her once arch nemesis.

But it had been so long since any vial words were slung at one another, and Hermione had noticed the way Draco stared at her when she and Ginny first walked through the Café's front door.

Perhaps Gin was on to something.

Who ever said old habits die hard?

"Um, Malfoy?" Harry broke the uncomfortable silence. "Whose car is… that?"

Draco turned, arms falling off from Hermione's waist. It was the blackest car she had ever seen; black and shinning, with crème interior- it matched him perfectly.

"Mine, of course Potter," his tone matter-of-fact.

"_What_?" It was her turn to be surprised.

"Malfoy, that's a very posh car."

"Well, Potter, it's not like I can't afford it."

"Have you even _driven_ a Muggle car before?"

"Of _course_," He snipped scathingly

"Humph," Ron snarled.

"Just because _you_ are a bumbling fool when it comes to modern conveniences, Weasley, does not mean that I too live under a rock."

"Ok! Ok!" Ginny got in front of her brother before he could say anything. "Calm down!"

Hermione ignored them, leaned into the front seat through the open window, "Why did you do this, again?"

At this Draco looked indignant. "I was picking you up. I thought it would be nice to drive to the Manor for once."

"You bought a car _just_ to pick me up?"

"For God sakes. I'm leaving." Ron said in an overtly loud voice, "I can't stand this any more, the Ferrets' making me sick," and Disapparated with his luggage in the middle of the crowded walkway.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked. "In front of Muggles! Come on Harry, we have to get to the house! Before he starts _breaking_ things!" She took his arm and pulled him down the street. "See you, Hermione!" The three waved to one another as the pair disappeared.

Hermione slumped against the car door, sighing.

"Merlin, that could have been worse." She saw Draco grinning at her. She arched an eyebrow, poking him in the chest. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that, flaunting this at him," she gestured to the car.

"Not in the slightest." He came round to wrap his arms around her once again, opening the back door with a silent spell, reaching down to slip her bags onto the plush floor of the cab.

"I missed you."

He bent his head, smirking into the crook of her neck, "Really?" He drawled.

"Of course!" She twisted to face him but he pressed her against the door, against his lithe body. Sneakily, one of his knees slid in between her thighs. "Draco!" She hissed at him.

The smirk grew as her lips were entirely covered by his.

"I'm sure the car doesn't appreciate this…" she whispered as they broke for air.

"It'll live."

"In the middle of the street!"

"We're on the sidewalk," He bent to pull at her neck with his lips, "Besides, you've been gone for too long."

Hermione sighed against him, "I know… almost too long. I'm sorry you couldn't join us."

Draco sneered, straightening up. "Those unbelievable _trolls_ won't give me a single weeks' rest. It's like the whole bloody place would disintegrate if I have a holiday." Through his hissing speech he went around to open the passenger door. Hermione got inside, tentatively.

Opening the driver's side, Malfoy slid in; leather on silk. Hermione just wanted to reach out a run her hands through that glorious head of hair.

"You're staring," He drawled as the key was inserted into the ignition.

"It's because you're so handsome."

He snorted, "Oh yes. I had to fend off the hoards of female admirers while you were gone."

The vehicle rumbled to life, purring under them.

"You're sure you've driven before?"

"Even learned to parallel park."

"My hero."

The stick was thrown into reverse and the car lurched back before Malfoy twisted the wheel and slammed his foot onto the clutch, pushing the gears into drive. The thing shot out of the parking space like lightning, and Draco controlled it expertly.

Hermione's laugh was swept away on the wind blowing in through the window.

"Where too, my dear?" Draco called over the rush of noise.

"Home!"

The streak of black slid round the corner up the street, heading off toward the countryside, towards the Manor.

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

A/n- Just a quick drabble. Hopefully I'll have a long work posted here soon ( I might do a extensive chapter fic.) Btw- I know the title might seem random, but if you've ever listened to the song, it's about a man giving his girl whatever luxuries she wanted, hence, the car.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Review!


End file.
